swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W28/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 06.07.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 03:13 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 05:06 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 07:38 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 08:27 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 09:27 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 11:00 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 12:38 Siegfried Matthus - Graf Mirabeau (1989) Berlin Classics (D) 14:53 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 17:24 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 18:46 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 19:45 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) - Première 21:16 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 23:02 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 07.07.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:00 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 02:29 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 04:11 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 05:28 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 07:24 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 09:32 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 12:11 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 13:46 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 15:48 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 17:29 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 19:52 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) - Première 22:37 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 08.07.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:55 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 03:10 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 04:47 Giuseppe Verdi - Giovanna d'Arco (Die Jungfrau von Orleans) (1973) EMI (I) 06:47 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 08:49 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 11:12 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 13:57 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 15:42 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 17:51 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 20:32 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 22:57 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 09.07.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:53 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 03:58 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 05:44 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:04 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (2002) Brilliant (I) 09:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 12:44 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 15:14 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Il Parnaso confuso (2001) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 16:14 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 18:33 Niccolò Jommelli - Il paratajo (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 19:40 Pietro Chiarini - Il geloso schernito (1990) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 20:54 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 23:04 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 10.07.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:17 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:16 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 05:20 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 07:36 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:21 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:26 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 16:04 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 17:23 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 19:32 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 22:03 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 23:04 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) 11.07.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:48 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 03:18 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 05:52 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 08:21 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 10:36 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 14:13 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 16:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) 19:32 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 21:49 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 12.07.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:28 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 01:58 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 04:03 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 06:49 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) 09:00 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 10:09 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 12:17 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 13:46 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 16:05 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 18:40 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 20:58 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 23:49 Server check and updates Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 28/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015